Inocencia
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Si tan sólo no me tratases con tanta delicadeza, si tan sólo no fueses tan caballero. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría decírtelo si ya me has puesto en un pedestal de inocencia?
1. Chapter 1

**I**

* * *

 ** _D_** _ibujo r ealizado por: **Sc69** [Pixiv]_

* * *

 _''Eres una chica muy inocente, Flaky''_

Despertó con desganada al escuchar las últimas palabras que su conciencia recordaba de su sueño reciente, revolcándose entre las sabanas maldecía internamente cada vez que esa frase aparecía en su descanso nocturno. Abrió al fin los ojos con pereza, eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y los primeros rayos de luz se atrevían a escabullirse entre las cortinas de su habitación y golpear con suavidad su rostro adormecido. Las mañanas de invierno ocasionaron escalofríos en la pelirroja cuando se quitaba ligeramente las ropas de su cama para sentir el clima de su habitación, no quería salir del confort entre las ropas, pero debía levantarse, era importante para ella tomar un buen desayuno antes de ir a la preparatoria para cuidar su delicada salud, no quería descomponerse por no alimentarse adecuadamente.

Cuando al fin se dispuso hacerle frente al frió del invierno, se ordenó y vistió lo suficiente para estar cómoda y abrigada, antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo en frente de una de sus paredes para observar las fotografías que se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas. La de sus amigos, sus padres y su hermano, y al centro una de ella junto a un chico que aparentaba sin problemas la edad de un joven adulto. Su amada pareja de hace mas de dos años y el principal responsable de que sus sueños la despertasen con un mal humor.

Estúpido Flippy. ¿¡Por qué él entre todos los hombres tenia que ser tan considerado con ella!?

\- Flaky, baja en seguida. - Llamó su hermano mayor desde afuera de la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que ella volviese a la realidad y terminase de ordenar los últimos artículos que faltaban en su mochila. Al bajar se encontró a Splendont ya terminando su desayuno mientras leía un libro de gran volumen.-

\- ¿Qué lees Dont? - Le preguntó dulcemente mientras se sentaba a su lado y se disponía a comer.-

\- Mmmm... La caza del carnero salvaje.

\- ¿Haruki Murakami?

\- ¿Te gusta? - Levantó la mirada con interés y una leve sonrisa.-

\- Leí 1Q84 de ese mismo autor, tiene un estilo interesante.

\- Pues entonces te compraré uno de sus libros a fin de mes.

\- ¿¡En serio!?

\- Claro, así te tendré encerrada en la habitación y no saldrás por ahí con sujetos indeseables. - Ah... Ahí se encontraban las reales intenciones.-

\- Flip fue el que me lo sugirió. - Respondió con una sonrisa divertida ante la mirada de asombro de Dont.- Hoy... Giggles organizará una reunión en su casa... Me preguntaba si...

\- ¿Irá él?

\- Si...

\- ... Te iré a recoger a las cinco de la madrugada.

\- Gracias.

Splendont no era una mala persona, pero si un hombre sumamente desconfiado. Desde que su hermana pequeña había contraído una relación desde hace dos años con un sujeto como Flip la había estado manteniendo controlada, soltando un poco su rigidez con el paso del tiempo y las salidas con ese hombre se volvieron menos severas de permitir. Flaky reía internamente mientras su hermano la llevaba a la preparatoria. Si tan solo supiera que ese chico del que mas inseguridad le daba era peor que él para guardar la inocencia de la pelirroja.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la aula, presa de sus pensamientos no se percato que una mano conocida se dirigía directamente a atrapar uno de los pliegues de su holgado chaqueta, asustándola con sorpresa por hacerla perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡Ahh!

\- Vaya querida si que estabas concentrada.

\- L-Lammy... - La nombrada arregló uno de los mechones de su ordenado cabello albino mientras dirigía una mirada encantadora en la pequeña chica a su lado.- Me asustaste...

\- Lo pude ver, ¿por qué ibas tan seria?

\- Ahhh. No es nada.

\- Mmmm... - La miró insatisfecha por su respuesta.- Pareces preocupada. ¿Tuviste problemas con tu hermano por el permiso?

\- ¡No, está bien! Me irá a buscar un poco mas tarde de lo normal.

\- Vaya, al parecer que tenga novia lo hace estar mas ocupado.

\- Supongo... Lammy, ¿tienes tiempo en la salida?

\- Un poco, ¿por qué?

\- Quiero contarte algo, que me preocupa un poco... Y no se como... Pues...

* * *

\- ¡¿Flippy no quiere cogerte?!

\- ¡Por Dios santo Giggles que grosera eres!

Fue una terrible idea. Pensó la pobre chica que lo único que atinaba en ese momento era ocultarse el rostro con su casposo cabello mientras Petunia regañaba a su amiga. Había sido alcanzada por Giggles y Petunia en la salida de la preparatoria y ambas terminaron arrastradas por la pequeña lolita al centro comercial. Cuando por fin atinó a comentar lo que le había estado preocupando las ultimas semanas y quitado de paso el sueño. Giggles no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la noticia.

\- Lo siento, pero me impresionó que lo dijeras querida. Ya que Flippy... Bueno...

\- Es bien sabido por casi toda la escuela que perdió la inocencia a los 14 años. - Respondió la albina mientras arreglaba el maquillaje de sus labios con un espejo de bolsillo.- Además siempre se confirma el rumor entre las chicas que tiene grandes habilidades.

\- Es verdad, yo pensaba que Flaky era quien estaba atrasando todo... - Cuestionó Petunia. A lo que la nombrada levantó la mirada sonrojada por el tema.-

\- C-Cuando comenzamos a salir... Era muy tímida así que...

\- Pues realmente si tuvo bastante paciencia contigo al principio. Recuerdo que solía descargar toda su frustración con los pobres imbéciles que juegan baloncesto con él.

\- En realidad no te puedo creer que él no haya querido intentar nada contigo... O tal vez no le interesas como una-

\- Giggles suficiente.

\- ... Está bien Petu - Mencionó con una débil sonrisa.- Tal vez tiene razón.

\- Flaky...

\- No lo creo. - Lammy tomó la atención de todas las chicas cuando levantó la voz mientras cerró con fuerza el espejo de bolsillo.- Flip puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es un imbécil, de seguro tiene una razón sensata para no llevar la relación a ese nivel. Puede que incluso piensa que no se lo permitirás y te molestarás con él.

\- Pero no soy tan bonita...

\- Flaky, eres preciosa, el único problema es que no tienes gusto para vestirte, pareces un chico. Nosotras te vestiremos para la fiesta de Giggles y verás que las cosas pueden cambiar, ¿si?

\- Gracias Petu.

\- Así me gusta, así que anímate.

\- ¡Si!

La chica estaba feliz, no se había quitado las dudas por completo pero por lo menos tenia algo que intentar esa noche, sabia que sus amigas la dejarían preciosa. Por lo menos confiaba ciegamente en los gustos de la albina para permitir que la vistiese a gusto.

Bien sabia que no era alguien atractiva ni mucho menos una chica que encendía los instintos carnales de los hombres, generalmente solía pasar desapercibida entre todos los alumnos de su salón y si no fuese por sus amigas que llamaban la atención donde fuesen, ella jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Flip. Quien fue el que se acercó a ella en primer momento, fue él quien la invitó a salir y él quien le dio su primer beso.

Flaky como cualquier adolescente de 17 años tenía la necesidad de estar mas cerca de la persona que amaba, quería tocarlo, quería que la deseara y le tratase con menos delicadeza. Siempre que se encontraban solos en la casa de uno de los dos, él no tocaba mas de lo necesario, la trataba con cariño y dulzura, sin dobles intenciones. Cuando la besaba habían momentos que parecía querer llegar mas allá cuando su tacto se volvía un poco mas rudo, pero algo siempre terminaba deteniéndolo, y ella no era tan descarada para dar el primer paso.

Sin embargo lo que la había dejado noches sin dormir había sucedido hace semanas atrás, en casa de su pareja, mientras ambos descansaban en la misma cama conversando de cualquier cosa que se les viniese a la mente, él soltó algo que a ella le hizo sentir como una niña infantil.

 _''Eres la primera chica con la que tengo tanto cuidado al tratar, porque parece que en cualquier momento te romperás entre mis manos, de muchas maneras diferentes.''_

 _''¿A que te refieres? ¿No crees que yo también puedo tener deseos como todo el mundo?''_

 _''No, porque eres una chica muy inocente, Flaky''_

* * *

\- ¡Ya estás lista!

Vestía un precioso vestido borgoña que se soltaba desde la cadera, era bastante elegante pero nada fuera de tono para una fiesta casual, en conjunto con un abrigo largo que le daría calor para soportar las bajas temperaturas nocturnas del pueblo, alrededor de su cuello la cubría una bufanda delgada que hacia juego con el color negro del abrigo y su cabello se encontraba levemente recogido a un lado de su rostro. Definitivamente Lammy tenía un gusto maravilloso para vestirse sin verse cargado.

\- Definitivamente tu cabello es un desafió, Flaky.

\- Pero se ve precioso, gracias Lammy.

\- ¿Te gusta el tinte de tus labios?

\- Si, no pareciese que me maquillaste.

\- Esa es la idea, ahora bajemos. Dont debe estar refunfuñando.

\- Está bien.

Aquel vestido pronunciaba el pecho que solía cubrir del mundo. Pero tenia una misión que conseguir, y por palabras de la albina debería usar la mayor cantidad de herramientas posibles a su favor, si lograba que Flip la viese como una mujer esa noche se daría por pagada. No soportaba, ni mucho menos por parte de él entre todos los hombres, verse como una niña pequeña.

\- ¿Tienes dinero para llamar?

\- Si.

\- ¿Estás segura que Cuddles también está ahí?

\- Si...

\- Llámame por cualquier cosa, ¿está bien?

\- Vete Dont, que la niña ya está grande.

\- Si no le hubieses puesto algo con escote no estaría aquí.

\- Gracias Dont, estaré bien.

\- Nos vemos, adiós Lammy.

* * *

\- Si que eres molesta.

\- Es porque eres alguien muy crueeel~

No era fuera de lo común que una que otra chica que se había cogido por una noche se le acercasen cuando lo vieran y trataban de tentar suerte. Era lo suficientemente hábil para quitárselas de encima sin insultarlas de paso, pero la que tenia pegada a su lado era un poco mas molesta de lo normal. Trataba de ignorarla desde que había llegado y apenas podía saludar a las personas que conocía sin que se le pegase encima.

\- Vamos Flip. Hace mucho que no te veía... ¿No puedes saludarme con un beso? - Comentó juguetonamente mientras acercaba su rostro con una de sus manos.-

\- Suéltame puta de mierda. - La alejó con un leve empujón mientras trataba de buscar alguna habitación, si por lo menos se encerraba estaría mas tranquilo. Aun no encontraba a Flaky por ningún lado y ya eran alrededor de las once de la noche-

\- Guau, parece que alguien llegó con mal humor, vamos Flip... ¿Por que no vamos a un lugar mas privado?

\- ¿No tienes a alguien mas a quien abrirle las piernas?

\- No sé por qué dices eso, te recordaba mas caballero...

\- Pues lo siento princesa, pero yo ni siquiera recuerdo haberte cogido.

\- No te creo... - Lo tomó con fuerza por el brazo mientras lo dejaba contra la pared, Flip ya no sabia a que recurrir, la puta en cuestión lo había estado molestando alrededor de dos horas y ni siquiera había rastro de Flaky por ningún lado.- Vamos Flip... ¿O es que acaso te volviste gay?

\- En realidad estoy buscando a mi novio desde hace un buen rato, y no me lo estás dejando fácil. ¿Me dejas en paz ahora? - Respondió fastidiado viendo como esa chica se acercaba a su pecho y encaminaba una de sus manos hacia sus labios. -

\- No quiero... Y no te cre-...

\- Flip...

* * *

 _Iba a ser un oneshot pero como la siguiente escena es lemon prefiero escribirlo bien y como corresponde antes de mandarlo incompleto. Gracias por leer, pronto subiré la segunda parte :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Se le congeló la sangre de golpe al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz que conocía muy bien. En el fondo del pasillo se encontraba la dueña de ese hermoso cabello color rojizo que había buscado por toda la noche. Sus rostro estaba mostrado una expresión que jamás había pensado ser él responsable de ocasionarla y su corazón se contrajo de dolor por esa razón, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par a punto de estallar en lágrimas, sus piernas le temblaban y su mentón temblaba causa de su llanto. La chica que tenía pegada a su lado lo miraba sin entender muy bien, pero antes de que Flaky se diese vuelta, él la quitó de encima con fuerza haciendo que cayese al suelo sin importarle si se había golpeado o no en el suelo, y tomó el brazo de la pelirroja para llevarla a la habitación continua, cerrándola por dentro e ignorando olímpicamente los insultos que la chica en cuestión le predicaba con ira.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Un bastardo que no es capaz de pensar con la cabeza! ¡Un desgraciado! ¡Un mentiroso!

\- Lo sé... Pero por favor... - Trataba de calmarla, Flaky sólo atinaba a golpear su pecho con sus dos manos mientras lloraba, y él trataba de detener esos frágiles brazos que apenas le hacían daño a su trabajado torso. La tristeza se había vuelto una ira profunda que necesitaba liberar de alguna manera. - Flaky escúchame...

\- ¡No quiero escucharte! Y yo que traté de ponerme linda... Traté de...

\- Flaky... - Tomó su rostro enrojecido y húmedo entre sus manos en contra de la poca voluntad de la chica, acercándola hacia él y dándole un beso rápido que demostraba su infinito cariño sólo para ella.- Yo puedo ser muchas cosas, pero créeme cuando te digo que no he hecho nada con esa mujer.

\- Mentiroso...

\- Es verdad. - Le besó con rapidez nuevamente. Esta vez quedando a una mínima distancia de su rostro que aún no dejaban de caer pequeñas lágrimas en él. - Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

\- Pero-

\- ¿Acaso dudas de mí?

\- ... No...

\- Eso es... Estoy feliz de escucharlo... - La abrazó con fuerza mientras escuchaba como su llanto se detenía de a poco y su cuerpo liberaba pequeños espasmos por la respiración entrecortada. Tenía miedo de que pensase algo del cual no era correcto. Lo bueno de todo es que tenia de testigo a gran parte de sus amigos para que lo ayudasen en caso de que no le creyera aun. Pero se encontraba mucho más tranquilo con sólo tenerla en sus brazos y que ella lo correspondiese poco a poco con esos tímidos brazos rodear tu espalda.-

\- _¿Quién era?_ \- Preguntó en un susurro entristecido -

\- Un polvo de una noche.

\- Flip...

\- Lo siento. - Era verdad, su pequeña dama no le gustaban las palabras malsonantes. - Es alguien que conocí en una fiesta de Giggles hace tres años. Creo... No la recuerdo muy bien.

\- Entonces por qué... - Se alejó momentáneamente de la chica y la sentó en la cama de la habitación mientras él se encontraba hincado, tomando sus pequeñas manos a comparación de las suyas, aún tenía pequeños espasmos producto de su llanto. Flip trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y cuando al fin se disponía a explicarlo, la miro directamente, aun en la penumbra de la habitación podía observar perfectamente sus hermosos rasgos de doncella. -

\- Yo... Sabes, nunca he sido una persona muy ''pura''. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de acostarme con alguien comencé a tener muchas parejas sexuales de sólo una noche por mucho tiempo, desde muy joven. Y eso acabo cuando te conocí a ti. Tú... Has sido mi primera pareja formal, Flaky. No suelo recordar quienes fueron las chicas con las que me acosté antes de estar contigo. Porque a diferencia de las demás, me has dado algo genuino que no se va a acabar al día siguiente. Porque a diferencia de muchas personas, tu eres alguien inocen-

\- Cállate.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso es lo que realmente odio de ti...

\- ¿Flaky?

\- ¡No me pongas en un pedestal maldita sea! Yo... Yo no soy alguien inocente como dices tú... ¡Mírame! ¡Tengo un maldito escote que me está ahogando! - Pronunció aquella prenda tomando sus extremos con ambas manos. Haciendo que su pecho casi saltase de su vestido - No me dolió pensar que me estabas engañando, porque sé que no lo harías...

\- Entonces...

\- ¡Me duele pensar que todas las mujeres te calientan menos yo! - Gritó mientras volvía a llorar tapándose el rostro con las manos. - Siento que realmente no me amas como yo a ti... Me haces sentir mal cuando crees que yo no tengo esos pensamientos.

\- Flaky...

\- Yo realmente si he soñado con tenerte cerca... Muchas veces... Pensaba que al fin estarías dispuesto a llevar nuestra relación a algo más serio, pero siempre te detienes y no sé por qué es... Tal vez soy yo…. Que tal vez no soy una chica tan linda para ocasionar ese tipo de cosas en los hombres. Me haces pensar que no me quieres tanto como tus antiguas parejas para llegar a eso... Yo realmente deseo tocarte más... Quiero hacer esas cosas contigo porque cuando estamos juntos pienso en muchas formas de cómo demostrarte cuanto te amo…

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- Deseo besarte de manera más íntima...

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- ¿Uh?

No se había dado cuenta, pero ese hombre que apenas podía divisar por la oscuridad de la habitación se había levantado, quedando de frente de su rostro. Sentía su respiración caliente cerca de sus labios, expectante de ser besados. Y el ambiente se había generado algo que la hacía marearse ligeramente. Como una sustancia deliciosa abierta sólo para ellos dos que cada momento inundaba la habitación más y más con una esencia afrodisiaca.

\- ¿Qué más deseas?

\- Yo... - Antes de contestar, sus labios fueron callados con el beso que más ansiaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin tacto. Sin delicadeza. Recorriendo su boca como si fuese la primera vez que tocase su lengua, parecía ansioso por robar todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones y una sensación de calor comenzaba a subir desde su centro por todo su cuerpo mientras más pasaba el tiempo. ¿Realmente eso solo podía ser ocasionado por un simple beso? No le permitía seguir con el ritmo que llevaba, a lo que ella tuvo que cortando para respirar con más calma. Apenas podía entender que es lo que estaba sucediendo, Flippy parecía tan mareado como ella, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada penetrante… Jamás pensó en ver esa expresión en él. Parecía más maduro, más delicioso. - Yo...

\- Dime lo que deseas, Flaky. - La obligó a recostarse en la cama, con lentitud, mientras él la veía con el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas y expectante por su próximo movimiento. -

\- Yo...

\- Vamos, hace dos minutos parecías más segura. - La molestó, con esa voz tan profunda y encantadora que comenzaba a gustarle, mientras una de sus manos viajaban desde su vientre hacia su suave cuello de porcelana, lentamente, delineandolo con la punta de sus dedos, mientras la otra sostenía una de sus manos por encima de su cuerpo, ocasionando que la chica comenzase a reaccionar ante su tacto. - Pareces asustada.

\- N-No lo estoy - Flaky podía estar sintiendo un mar de sensaciones en ese momento. Pero lo que menos quería es que se detuviese justo ahí. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado en donde descansaba una silla con un montón de objetos de costura en ellos, seguramente era la habitación de Giggles. - Yo… No estoy asustada. -Respondió con más calma, pero sin conseguir dirigir su mirada a esos hermosos ojos de miel que la observaban atento a cada gesto que ella hacía. -

\- Mmm… Entonces mírame. - Susurró cerca de su oído con dulzura. Sonreía divertido al ver como aquella chica moría de vergüenza en ese momento. -Para ser honesto. - Deslizo su mano entre su vestido y lo levantó poco a poco hasta tocar su estómago con la punta de sus dedos, su piel era tersa y suave que reaccionaba con timidez ante sus dedos. Sus labios se deslizaban desde su mentón hacia el inicio de sus pechos con lentitud sin quitar su mirada de su rostro. - Para ser honesto, no existe día en que no he pensado, soñando, como tenerte entre mis sabanas y que clase de cosas hacerte en ellas, preciosa.

\- Q-Que-

\- Lo que escuchaste, yo también quiero comerte entera. Quiero lamerte, sentirte, saber cómo reaccionas cuando te tocó - Dirigió una de sus manos a sus labios semi abiertos, escuchando con gratificación como se le escapaba un gemido ahogado, su otra mano se había dirigido al contorno de su muslo interno. Apretándolo con suavidad.- Y francamente me está fascinando, así que aunque no estés preparada… Esta noche no me contendré. Porque tú me tentaste a esto...

\- Está b-bien- - Respondió, con un brote de vergüenza que la hacía tartamudear. - Yo quiero q-que sigas.-

\- Eres una chica increíble, Flaky.

Con más confianza que antes, besó nuevamente los encantadores labios mas rojos de lo habitual y tocó con delicadeza sus senos por encima del sostén, mientras otra de sus manos acercaba sus caderas hacia las suyas, sintiendo su entrepierna con mas cercanía. Sus expresiones eran gloriosas, parecía confundida y su mirada se encontraba perdida con un brillo que jamás había visto en ella. Cada vez que sus manos presionaban y masajeaban esas suaves montañas disponibles para él, se mordía los labios y entrecerraba los ojos, liberando pequeños ronroneos y gemidos que lo hacían enloquecer, su miembro ya se encontraba totalmente activo entre sus pantalones. Sólo quería quitarle esa molesta ropa interior y enterrarse en ella como un animal, como había soñado desde hace mucho. Pero debía contenerse si quería que su amada disfrutase su primera vez. ¡Pero se le hacia tan difícil, más si esa chica debajo de su cuerpo movía sus caderas con una sensualidad que lo hacia enloquecer!

Francamente, ¿Cuántas veces se había masturbado al día con su imagen? ¿Cuántos sueños húmedos y fantasías sexuales había tenido en el último tiempo con el cuerpo de esa chica? Eran incontables, y verla debajo de su cuerpo haciendo gestos tan sensuales como encantadores le hacía pensar que estaría en el paraíso cuando la penetrase.

Levantó sus brazos y le quitó sin mucha delicadeza ese vestido que le impedía la espléndida vista del cuerpo de esa pequeña dama que no impuso resistencia alguna, cuando fue despojado a un lado olvidado de la habitación, por acto reflejo oculto su pecho de su vista con vergüenza.

\- N-No me mires…

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Susurró tocando su mejilla. -

\- Me da pena… Que me mires…

\- Flaky no seas cruel.- Agarró uno de sus labios con sus dientes, atrapándola entre los suyos y jalando con fuerza.- Si sigues comportándote así, no aguantaré mucho…

\- ¿C-Cómo?

No le permitió terminar, arrancó con fuerza ese sostén haciendo que saltasen a la vista unas hermosas montañas perfectamente grandes para apretarlos con sus manos, eran tan suaves a su tacto que no pudo evitar lamerlos con su lengua, haciendo círculos entre su pezón y tocando el otro con su manos.

Con algo de recelo encaminó una de sus manos desde su muslo interior hacia su entrepierna. Primero tocando con sutileza por encima de su ropa interior ya húmeda, fascinado por pensar quien era el primero en ocasionar que el cuerpo de esa chica se calentase como una cualquiera, tocó con mas confianza pasando su mano por el contorno de la prenda, hasta hacerla un lado y tocarla directamente cuando su preciosa doncella gimió con sorpresa su nombre con deseo. Era tan suave como la había imaginado en sus mas preciadas fantasías, su labios íntimos aceptaban con tanto gusto dos de sus dedos que sentía que podría venirse en cualquier momento. Y su rostro... Ahh, si tan sólo pudiese tomarle una fotografía a ese rostro inundado por la lujuria que la hacia ver irresistible. Luego de un momento descendió su rostro haciendo un camino con su lengua desde la boca de su estomago hacia su vientre, mientras no dejaba de mirar como la chica aullaba de placer con la mirada algo brillosa por lagrimas que apenas lograban salir de sus ojos. Su cuerpo se contorneaba con las sensaciones que le brindaba el chico de cabellos desordenados mientras susurraba su nombre entre suspiros y gemidos altos.

Definitivamente la realidad era mucho mejor que las fantasías de tenerlo encima de ella. Sentir como sus manos tocaban hasta la parte mas recóndita de su interior que ni siquiera sabia que podía sentir de esa manera la estaba haciendo enloquecer, ya los dedos de su amado no eran suficientes, necesitaba sentir su miembro que hace bastante sentía palpitar entre sus pantalones. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no supo cuando Flip había llegado hasta su intimidad lamiendo todo a su paso, fue tal su sorpresa sentir algo viscoso entre sus labios íntimos que se levantó quedando sentada. El placer era indescriptible y sus movimientos se hacían cada vez mas rápidos que su cuerpo liberaría pronto todo su placer concentrado en sus entrañas.

\- Ya... Ya no puedo... Deten- - La velocidad de su boca se incrementó haciendo que la chica no pudiese detenerse y culminar sin poder de sacárselo de encima. -

\- Eres tan dulce, Flaky.

\- Tú...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Río seductoramente cuando se levantó entre sus piernas, viendo como su rostro enrojecido hacia una expresión tan adorable como vergonzosa .- Si todavía no terminamos.

Se quitó las ropas que ya comenzaban a ser molestas mientras la besaba con necesidad. Mordiendo y lamiendo como un animal salvaje. Flaky le retiraba la camisa mientras el se disponía a quitarse el pantalón con desesperación y de un momento a otro ya estaban besándose totalmente desnudos. A lo que la chica sintió algo duro cuando Flip la sentó entre sus piernas dio un respingo con susto.

\- Tranquila mi amor... - Le susurró entre su cuello mientras la volvía a recostar en la cama.- Tranquila, estás tensa...

\- ¿M-Me dolerá?

\- Si... Pero sólo será por un momento... ¿Está bien? - Era ridículo tener miedo a estas alturas, sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo entre sus manos y su piel. Se sentía maravillosa conociéndolo de aquella manera, pero aun así... Algo dentro de ella se revolvió cuando sintió esa parte de su cuerpo tan grande y grueso que podría hacerle sangrar de dolor. -

\- Hazlo...

Una vez decidida lo besó con ternura, primero de una manera tan suave y efímera que parecía haber sido un sueño. Luego permitió que entrase a su boca con la misma intensidad que había demostrado esa noche entera. Definitivamente dolería, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Sintió sus manos rodear sus piernas para darle paso a acomodarse entre las suyas. Cuando comenzó a entrar lo sentía punzante y doloroso, Flippy por su parte le daba pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro y le hablaba con la mayor dulzura posible para desconcentrarla de la intrusión. Poco a poco su miembro entraba en totalidad a ese pequeño lugar que le bombeaba con desesperación, la estrechez que era otorgado por la virginidad de la chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

Con lentitud y pausa comenzó a moverse aun con los quejidos de la pobre chica que había sido despojada de toda inocencia infantil. Se sentía maravilloso moverse entre sus paredes calientes de deseo y lujuria en el que lo rodeaba como nadie lo había hecho jamas, claro estaba que ni siquiera su primera vez había sido con una vagina totalmente virgen. Y probarla por primera vez era claramente un lujo en esta época, cuando todas las chicas que conocía ya en ese momento se movían como gatas en celo sobre su miembro levantado.

Sin embargo esa preciosa doncella apenas y trataba de moverse lentamente, no parecía dolerle tanto desde hace un tiempo pero al ser nueva en el campo de la sexualidad no sabia que hacer ni como moverse para darle el placer correspondido. Pero no le importaba, le daría el mejor trato para enseñarle como y donde tocar para hacerlo sentir en el paraíso. Por mientras sólo se dedicaría a moverse rítmicamente contra esas pequeñas caderas y hacerle disfrutar su primera vez que después de un tiempo de caricias y besos lo comenzó a lograr. Aumentó sus embestidas contra su cuerpo hasta que ya no podía contenerse mas y se olvido por un momento de contener las sensaciones que le brindaba a esa chica con la virginidad perdida. Su pecho se movía sensualmente con cada choque de caderas y su rostro parecía contraerse entre el placer recientemente descubierto entre su cuerpo y el dolor que la corrompía. Ya faltaba poco, sentía sus entrañas arder en pasión y en cada minuto ya pronto sentía la sensación que debería culminar, aumentando sus movimientos.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos de diferente origen, que cada vez eran mas altos, mas groseros, el sudor que los cubría en una fina capa los hacia pegarse contra si hasta que ya no podían separarse, ni querían. La sangre mezclada con liquido intimo de ambos los hacia moverse con mas libertad, hasta que ya no podían detenerse ni un solo segundo. Los gemidos de el, los gritos de ella. Su respiración entrecortada los sentía golpear en el rostro de ambos.

Una mezcla exquisita de dos amantes llegando al clímax por primera vez.

* * *

\- Que... - Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, en una habitación ajena en la cual le llegaron los recuerdos eventualmente de cómo y qué hizo en esa habitación .- ¡Ahhhhh!

\- Q-Que...

\- ¿¡Qué hora es!?

\- ¿Eh? - Flippy no entendía nada, pensaba que la primera vez que despertaría en la mañana con la chica que amaba sería diferente. Sin embargo ahí estaba, gritando a los cuatro vientos mientras buscaba algo con lo cual cubrir ese maravilloso cuerpo. - Flaky que sucede...

\- ¡Mi celular! - Levantó el brazo hacia la mesa al lado de la cama para tomar lo que la chica le pedía a gritos. -

\- Aquí...

-¿¡Por qué está apagado!? Splendont me va a matar...

\- Porque estuvo sonando por media hora alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, así que decidí apagarlo.

\- ¡Flippy!

\- ¿Qué? - Despertó cabreado, lo ultimo que vio de esa chica fue colocarse la ropa interior mientras se dirigía al baño marcando un numero, posiblemente de su molesto hermano mayor. Apretó el tabique de su nariz para despertar de su pereza algo irritado. Luego de unas palabras vio a la chica salir del baño.-

\- Dont está enojado.

\- Ajá.

\- Dont estuvo preocupado por muchas horas, pensó que me había pasado algo... - Se sentó en el extremo de la cama con el semblante entristecido. - Ahora si que estoy en problemas...

\- Mmm...

\- ¡Flip por lo menos podrías simular que estas preocupado!

\- No quiero. - Por primera vez se dedico a mirarlo directamente. Estaba cabreado. Se acercó lentamente hacia el para quedar recostada en su pecho, mirándolo desde arriba. -

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó con dulzura. -

\- Yo solo quería despertar contigo y darte cariño. - Bufó como un niño pequeño, haciendo un leve puchero inconscientemente. - Y tú solo saltas porque tu hermano te perdió de vista por un rato, se supone que esta noche era sólo para mi... - A Flaky se le estrujó el corazón, nunca había visto esa expresión por tanto tiempo en su amado que sólo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza mientras se recostaba nuevamente entre las sabanas de la cama, riendo levemente.-

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- No quiero -Lo apretó con mas fuerzas - Querías darme cariño, ¿no? - Se levantó para observar su rostro, el asintió levemente con la mirada seria.- Iré a casa en unas horas, probablemente estaré castigada por muchos días así que aprovecha.

\- ¿Entonces que te parece si te secuestro y te encierro en mi pieza?... - Comentó mientras sus manos se encaminaban a apretar los glúteos de la chica, haciendo que se sobresaltara.-

\- ¡F-Flip!

\- ¿Qué? - Susurró cerca de su cuello, haciendo que la avergonzaba chica mirara hacia un lado, pensar que estuvo haciendo ese tipo de cosas hace solo unas pocas horas con el la hacían estallar de vergüenza. - No piensas que te dejaré tranquila con lo de anoche, ¿o si?

\- D-Déjame descansar sólo por hoy, p-por favor... Flippy.

\- Mmm... ¿Estás bien? - La miró directamente, ciertamente estaba preocupado.-

\- Estoy bien, aunque me duele un poco el cuerpo.

\- Te amo, Flaky... Te dejaré escapar por hoy. Pero ten por seguro que no te dejaré tranquila la próxima vez.

\- Bueno... Por mientras... - Se tapó totalmente con las ropas, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el regazo de Flippy.- Disfrutemos la mañana que deseas. Antes de que Giggles me de un sermón por ensuciar sus sabanas.

Rió por lo bajo ante ese comentario. No le importaba mucho si esa chica de gustos particulares se molestase por quitarle el virgo a su amiga en su cama. Estaba feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos y haber disfrutado la mejor noche con la chica de sus sueños. Sólo ese momento, era para ellos dos.

* * *

Es la primera vez que hago y publico algo hetero, ¡que verguenza!

En fin. Gracias por leer esta historia, espero pronto ser mas activa en este fandom que poco a poco va muriendo. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir de mi pelirroja favorita~ Nos vamos a la próxima.


End file.
